The present invention relates to a plasticizer composition which comprises one or more aliphatic dicarboxylic esters and one or more diesters selected from 1,2-cyclohexanedicarboxylic esters and terephthalic esters, and also to molding compositions which comprise a thermoplastic polymer or an elastomer and one such plasticizer composition, and to the use of these plasticizer compositions and molding compositions.